The Beaten Path Of Music
by DarkRose369
Summary: Fics based on songs that run through my head. The song its based on will be in the authors note up top.romance pairings HGRW, GWHP,MMAD, LEJP
1. Missing You GWHP

**Missing You**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own any Harry Potter characters/ object mention in this story.  
A/N: This story is to the song Miss You by Aaliyah.**_  
__**'bold italics':thoughts**_  
**bold: story  
"bold": spekaing **

** Ginny sits down on the bed. She looks at the picture on the side of her bedstand. Harry had is arm wrapped around her and their photo selves where looking at each other and smiling. She wipes a stray tear away.It had been two years sense that picture had been taken at Fleur and Bill's wedding.That was the last time she had see him, Ron or Hermoine.  
She laughs emptily as she remember how the golden trio had said goodbye. A note. Just as short as all the ones they had send to every blue moon.All she knew was that they were doing okay. And the letters that where send had dirt smudges all over it as if the writer had been camping and wasn't near water to wash up.  
**

** She was doing okay. She has a job over at The Three Broomsticks just to keep her mind off Harry and the others but it doesn't.When she first started she hardly thought about them but as soon as she finished her training she went on autopilot.  
**

** Her mother talks to her all the time about seeing other men. Getting out and having fun. Not to worry they're fine. Fleur tries to get her to go on shopping trips and double dates with Bill and their male friends. She listens but refuses. She doesn't feel like doing those things any more. Aftewr work she goes home, cooks, eats a little, and then sits on her bed. She knows that they're right. She should go out and learn to live again. Harry says that in the few and far between letters he sends. She pulls them out sometimes and lets go of all the feeling bottled up inside. At first there was hurt and anger, then lost and abandoment, and finally the scared and love for them all.  
**

** She lays down on the bed and looks at her ceiling, letting her tears flow freely down her cheeks. '**_**Come back to me Harry. Please come back safely.' **_**She sighs saddly as she thinks of Harry's and her love. She wonders if it is strong enough to past the obstacles that where thrown left and right at them. If their love could past the test of time and if she could love him after he comes back. If he could love her. If he even would come back. She wonders about Ron and Hermoine and if they are still together or if the pressure got to them. She wonders if they will get marry if their love will endure the test.  
**

** Ginny is lost in her thoughts as the song keeps playing in the back of her head, her head throbs from all her crying. Her porcelain white skin stained with tears from crying. She laughs emptily at how depressing her thoughts where. '**_**Maybe I should get out more.'**_** Ginny sits up and places her dainty feet on the floor and heads to the washroom. Looking in the mirror she shocked to see how white her skin is and how skinny she is.  
**

** She listens to the lyrics. "Ginny do you really want to wait on a man to save you? What happen to that stubbon girl who fought with Harry and her brothers? Are you that lost? Yes you miss him. So what. So does Mum and Dad. Be strong girl.Time to step up. Next time someone says do you want to go out go out."She smiles and notices the bags under her eyes.  
She turns on the faucet on and splashed her face with cold water. She scrub her face washing away all signs of her tears on her cheeks. Her eyes were red, puffy, and bloodshot. But that would go away in a few minutes. Grabbing a potion for headaches from her cabinate above the sink she takes a sip of it. " I look like Dracula's wife with how white I am."  
**

** "Really now? You look beautiful to me."Ginny jumps and turns around while pulling out her wand.  
**

** "Harry?Is that You?"She holds her wand in a shaking hand.  
**

** "I'm as much me as you are you."His hair was stuck up all over the place like always, his clothes rumbled with dried blood, dirt, and only god knows what, and he was in bad need of a shave.  
**

** "You need a bath. And a hair cut. And a shave. Tell me what you said before you left me. When we were in the sixth year."Ginny glares at him, tighting her grip on her wand.  
**

** "I see you have a good sense not to trust people."  
**

**"Well?"She jabs her wand at him in a threatening manner.  
**

** "Fine. I said,'Ginny,listen... I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other.We can't be together.'"  
**

** She drops her wand and hugs him. They laugh as Harry picks her up and spins her around. "So did you miss me?"  
**

** "Every moment.Where are Ron and Hermoine?"  
**

** "We right here lovebirds. Honestly Ronald. Stop glaring at Harry."Hermoine pulls Ron into the door way. Her and Ron's clothes looked no better then Harry's and their hair match the messy look of Harry's. Ginny laughs at the two hugging them.  
**

** "You all need a bath. Hermoine I have some night clothes that might fit you. If you boys have any sweatpants I'll wash them.You guys can crash here for the night." Ginny calls off orders to the battered group. "It's good to have you all back.  
**

**A/N: I was going to have Harry die at the end b/c that how the story was going. but then my computer froze and didn't save what I had type. to say the least I was mad. I couldnt write this 4 3 days after that. Had my mom work on my computer and fix it up.  
-Tomoko **


	2. 2 AM HGRW

**2 AM**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own any Harry Potter character mention in this fic. **

**A/N:This story is to the song Breathe(2 AM) by Anna Nalick**_  
__**'bold italics':thoughts**_  
**bold: story  
"bold": spekaing**

** Ginny awoke to the sound of pounding at her door. She blinks wearly and looks at the clock on her nightstand. '**_**Who in their right mind would come and visit at two in the morning?' **_** She wearly climbs out of bed and grabs her wand before looking through the peek hole of the door.  
**

** "Hermoine?" Ginny opens the door and Hermoine wraps her arms around Ginny mumbling something incoherent. Hermoine's warm tears falling onto Ginny's shoulder. "Hermoine what's wrong?" Ginny pushes her back a little.  
**

** "I don't love him Ginny. I swear. It was just a one night stand. Just to get back at Ron.I don't even know if its his. It may be Ronald's. "Hermoine burries her face into her hands as a new wave of tears take over.  
**

** "Oh. Come sit down,Moine. I'll make us some tea. then we'll get this straighten out." Ginny leads Hermoine to a old comfortable blue armchair in front of the fire before heading into the kitchen, Hermoine's sobs tearing at her heart and her anger at her brother growing.  
**

** Ginny sets the tea down in front of Hermoine and sits on the armrest of the chair. "Now tell me what do you want to do?"  
**

** "I don't want it. I'm too young to have a baby.I'm only twenty-one." Hermoine wipes her neverending tears.  
**

** "Do you want to abort? Or give it up for adoption?"  
**

** "I could never kill it. I'll give it up. The guy is all ready to sign over his legal rights if its his."She nods seriously.  
**

** "Ok we'll deal with it in the morning.We can find out what we have to do to make sure that it gets place in a good home."Ginny hugs Hermoine."Hermoine don't worry. We'll get through this."  
**

** "What about Ron?What will he say?" A new wave of tears overcome Hermoine.  
**

** "He went out with Lavender didn't he?As far as I'm concern he has nothing to say. But if he has anything to say just let me at him. I'll deal with him."  
**

** "Ginny.Thank you."Hermoine hugs Ginny tighly. "You're the best."  
**

** "No problem."  
**

** Ron put the mug down on the table. He sigh deeply and orders another beer. He half-way drunk and wants to finish getting the job so maybe he could forget about his problems. Rosemary comes up with his beer and pats his shoulder. "That's not going to make your problem go away."She walks away, the click of her heels blending in with the din of the Hog's Head.  
**

** A hooded figure walks in and heads for his table. The figure pulls down the hood revealing the red hair that was ledgenary in his family."I figured I find you here. Hermoine's worried sick over you."  
**

** "So?"Ron answer her in his cloudy state."Let her worry."  
**

** "Now you know worrying isn't good for her. When are you going to stop drinking? You're going to drink yourself stupid with all that beer."  
**

** "Leave me be Ginny."Ron slurs.  
**

** "No. I'm not going to watch you through you life away on alcohol. Come on. We're leaving.Pay your tab." Ginny waves Rosemary over.  
**

** "You leave then.I ain't going. Sod off Ginny."  
**

** Ginny summons some money from Ron to pay the tap before dragging her brother bodily out of the Hog's Head."Come on. Harry, Hermoine, and I are worried about you Ronald Weasely."  
**

** "Leave me be."He stumbles in the snow.  
**

** Ginny grabs his arm and Apprates into the flatt that the four of them shared."I found him in the Hog's Head again. Half-drunk this time."  
**

** "Ron you need help, mate.Please go to the AA meetings."Harry looks pleading at Ron.  
**

** "I'll think about it."  
**

** Ginny smiles as she looks on the happy couple before her with her own hand on her still flat stomach. Ron had cleaned up and Hermoine and him decide to keep the baby after seeing the bright red hair it had as well as the unnessary DNA test.. Harry looks down at Ginny and smiles placing his hand ontop of hers.There was still a chance for the pair if they made it through that.Maybe things will change."RONALD!" Or they'll stay the same. But who knows.  
**

**A/N:Please point out any mistake in an chapter.(such as spelling, grammer, u kno the works. I dont have spell check and all that yet.hopefully ill get it soon) I like this 1 better then my first 1.winces I really wanted 2 kill harry off in that 1.Not that I want him 2 die. **

**-Tomoko**


	3. Dance LEJP

**Dance**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any Harry Potter characters/objects mention in this fic.**

**A/N: This story is to the song Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This By Toby Keith**_  
__**'bold italics':thoughts**_**  
bold: story  
"bold": spekaing **

** Lily looks up at James. They were attending the winter ball at Hogwarts. Lily agreeing to go with him as friends had shocked him and her to say the least but it a lot got people talking more then before.A slow song came on and they continue to dance around.  
**

** James smiles down at the top of Lily's head as they spin around ingoring the whispers surround them.  
**

** "Look at them."  
**

** "They're falling in love."  
**

** "Uh. She is so lucky."  
**

** "He's so lucky. "  
**

**Lily looks up at James and smiles their faces where close enough that they almost touched. Slowly they drew closer to each other. Their lips touched for a second before they pull apart. Looking at each other with surprise. A circle forms around the ingorant couple. Lily and James stare into each other eyes.  
**

** "Lily?" James voice is a hoarse whisper.  
**

**"Yes?"Lily's face flushes red and she looks deep into his eyes.  
**

** James lean down and kisses her again. At first the kiss starts off gentlely and as Lily responds it gets more passionate. **

**They break apart and cheers ring out throught the hall.Lily's face flushes a deep shade of magenta and James laughs pulling her closer.  
**

** "Does this mean we're going out,Lily Flower?"James whispers hotly in her ear.  
**

** "Of course, James."She smacks him lighly on the arm. He laughs before pulling her in for another kiss as Sirus lets out a wolf whistle.**


	4. Memory MMAD

**Memory**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any Harry Potter characters/objects mention in this fic.**

**A/N: This is is another story with the song Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This by Toby Keith.**_  
__**'bold italics':thoughts**_  
**bold: story  
"bold": spekaing **

** Albus Dumbledor walked over to his beautiful co-work and friend. Minerva McGonagall had been sitting out on most of the dancing for the most part but a young, but important to impress to get the school funding, man had asked her and she had agreed because she was becoming increasingly bored with each passing second. It wasn't her scene really. If Dumbledor wasn't such a good friend and ask her to accompand him to this fund raiser, she wouldn't be here.  
**

** "May I cut in?"A deep voice asked from behind her.  
**

** "If this lovely lady doesn't mind, Dumbledor."The young man inclined his head towards Minerva.  
**

** "Well my dear?Do you mind?"She couldn't see his brillant blue eyes but she knew they were tinkling with hidden amusement, like he was laughing at something only he understood.  
**

** "No, not at all. As intresting as our conversation was,Thomas, I bid you goodbye for now. Thank you for the dance."Minerva turned from her former dance partner to her new one.  
Minerva held back a gasp as Albus's hand grasped her's and his other laid on her hip. They waltzed around the room, unawre of the whispers that were on everyone's tongue as they spin.  
**

** "You look very bored, my dear. You could have declined my offer." Minerva felt his hot breath next to her ear as his deep voice whispers to her.  
**

** "And leave you to deal with this political sharks alone, Albus? And it does me good to get out.Beside I'm fine now that I'm away from Thomas.He's about as intresting as watching paint dry." Albus listened to the slight hitch in her breathe as she speaks to him.His eyes twinkle in mischief.  
**

** "I thank you for dancing with Thomas over there even though you where dreadfully bored and accompanying me here on such a lovely evening." Albus pulls away from her ear.Minerva saw the mischief twinkle in his eye."Especially when one as young as yourself should be out with friends and enjoying the night."  
**

** "What are you thinking, Albus?" Albus's eyes followed the movement of Minerva's lip.  
**

** "What do you mean, my dear?" Albus leans down a little closer, his eyes still alight with mischief and trained on her lips. Minerva moves closer too.There is hardly a inch of space between them.As if a magnet was pulled them together and their lips touch for a brief moment  
**

_ makeship linebreak make shift line break_

**"Weasely it would do you good if you remember to keep your feet off your partner's. She won't appreciate sore feet from you clumsiness." McGonagoll snaps at Ron as he crushes her foot with his. **


	5. Ball HGRW

**Ball**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any Harry Potter characters/objects mention in this fic.**

**A/N: This story is to the song Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This by Toby Keith**_  
__**'bold italics':thoughts**_  
**bold: story  
"bold": spekaing **

** The graudating ball was as big as the Yule Ball had been in the fourth year for Ron and Hermoine. This time Ron took Hermoine's advice and put it to good use. As soon as the annoucement was on the board he walked over to her and asked. She said yes of course and hugged him. They were now waltzing around the dance floor totally ingorant of the stares and whispers that follow them as they circle the dance floor with other couples. For once the two weren't bickering but having a pleasent converastion.  
**

** "Well this turned out better then the last ball we went to."Hermoine smiles at Ron.  
**

**"Loads better." Ron returns her smile.  
**

** "So why did you ask me anyways?"  
**

** "I decide to make good on some advice from along time ago."  
**

** "And whose was that?"  
**

** "An old friend."  
**

** "You're not going to tell me are you, Ronald?"  
**

** "It's a beautiful night isn't it?"Ron turns his gaze up to the starry ceiling.  
**

** "You're avoiding the question."Hermoine too look up at the ceiling."But you are right.It is beautiful."  
**

**"But not nearly as beautiful as you."Ron's ears turn bright red as he realizes what he just said.Hermoine blushes.  
**

** "Thank you."Hermoine smiles shily up at Ron.  
**

** "You're welcome. "His ears now a shade of magenta. The two gaze into each other eyes and draw closer together. They stop an inch apart from each other lips. They could feel each others hot breathe on the other's lips. Neither make a move to close the gap or put more space between them. Harry sees this and as he and Ginny dance by they bump the pair causing their lips to touch. That was all Hermoine and Ron need as they deepen the kiss.  
They broke apart to the sound of cheering and wolf-whistles. Blushing they look at each other and then away. Ron sees Harry and his sister laughing close by. Reminding himself to thank the pair he pulls Hermoine to him before leaving the ball to walk in the courtyard.**


	6. I Want To Be Your Girlfriend LEJP

**I Want To Be Your Girlfriend**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any Harry Potter character/objects. **

**A/N: This story is to the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.**

**Bold: story  
"Bold":Talking  
**_**'Bold italics':thinking**_

** Lily didn't know what caused her to sit down with James Potter,his recent fling, and his friends during the celbration that the Gryffindors where having for their victory over Slytherin last night.She should have know that there would be alcohol involed. Who started the singing contest was still blurry in her mind and her head was killing her. Why had she accepted that damn drink from Sirius was beyond her. Moving her hand she realizes that a warm arm is drapped around her waist. Connected to the said arm is the body of her friend and fellow Head James Potter. Thanking the stars that their clothes where still on she wonders what exactly happened last night.  
**

**She gentlely as not to disturb the sleeping James removes his arm and sticks a armchair seat cushion in her place as she moves to the a different one. "What in the world did I sing last night?"The pounding in her head gets stonger but flashes of the night before goes through her head. Her accepting the drink from Sirius. And then another one. Then James's girlfriend accepting a drink from Sirius too. Her hang all over James. Her getting jealous. Her participating in Sirius make shift drunken karokesing contest. Her starting to sing, pointing at James and the blonde slut hang all over him.  
**

** Her pushing the girl off of James and placing a finger under his chin making him look at her,sitting in his lap, flirting with him. Lily blushes as that image goes through her head. She shakes her pounding head and wishes she couldn't remember any more. But the flashes of last night continue. James arms wrap around her waist. His semi-drunken smile at her. His warm ars around her waist.  
**

** Her climbing out of his lap and looking at him, her teasing him and him teasing back. The close calls of them kissing. The girlfriend attemping to attack her.The girlfriend running into a wall. James dumping the girlfriend.  
**

** A drunken Lupin going streaking through the common room on a drunken dare from Sirius. Peter vomiting on James's now ex-girlfriend. The ex pushing him away on to vomit on him moments later. Sirius pushing Peter and the blonde together causing them to kiss. Them doing stuff that shouldn't be done in public. Lily's face twist into a look of disgust and horror.  
**

** "Ew. Of all the things I remember, I remember that."Lily shakes her head and a flash of Sirius daring her to go on one date with James. Her and James agreeing to it on the next Hogsmeade trip. Her face twist once more, this time into one of shock. Another flash of her and James almost kissing.  
**

** James singing off-key to a song,Peter streaking, Sirius tripping over James's ex girlfriend. Sirius falling on her and James, James's and her lips touching. Them kissing.A game of dare that had many sick and twisted thing thought up by Sirius's drunken mind. James kissing her again.  
**

** Her and James cuddling with each other. Them falling asleep."What have I've done?"She whisperers to herself and holds her pounding head. Seeing Lupin and Peter was still without clothes and figuring that the rest of the house would be coming down soon she grabs a blanket over one of the armchairs and throws it over them.Sirius stirs.  
**

** "Good Morning Lily."  
**

** "What's so good about it?"She mumbles, her cheeks flush red from the events still fresh in her mind, and rubs her head.  
**

** "Headache?"  
**

** "What do you think? It's all your fault."Lily glares at him.  
**

** "What did Padfoot do now?"James rubs the sleep from his eyes.'**_**Why am I hugging a seat cushion?' **_**He places it back in the chair.  
**

** "He spiked my drinks last night."  
**

** "And Lupin's. Beside it looked like you were having fun."Sirius smirks.Lily picks a cushion and throws it at Sirius's head.  
**

** "I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing!"She winces at the loudness of her own voice.  
**

** "I'm sorry. So are you and James still on for that date?"  
**

** "Huh?"  
**

** "You don't remember?"Sirius voice has a tone of innoncence in it. "Let me refresh it. You and James, next Hogsmeade trip or this gets posted on all house's common room's bulletin boards. "He holds up a picture of Lily and James cuddling close together.  
**

** "You're evil."  
**

** "So are we on?"James pipes up completely clueless as to what Sirius is doing.  
**

** "Unfortantly."Lily glares at Sirius.James heads up to the dormitory, leaving a angry Lily and a laughing Sirius in the common room.**

make shift linebreak make shift line break

**"And that Harry is how your parents ended up dating."Sirius and Lupin let out a chuckle.  
**

**"Because Sirius got them drunk and blackmailed my mom into still doing it?"Harry glances over at his godfather across the table from him.  
**

** "Hey it worked didn't it?"Sirius lets out a barking laugh as Harry shakes his head.****  
**


	7. Really Something To Talk About LEJP

**People Are Talking**

**Version 1**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Something to Talk About or any Harry Potter character/objects. **

**A/N:This story is to the song Something To Talk About by Bonniw Raitt.  
Bold: story  
"Bold":Talking  
**_**'Bold italics':thinking**_

** Lily rolls her eyes as she overhears another rumor about who's with who. **_**'Do these people have nothing better to do then gossip about the latest breakup or get together?'**_**She shifts her bookbag from her left to right shoulder as she accends the stairs to the Gryffendor's domatries. Feeling eyes upon her back she glances quickly over her shoulder. Seeing the familar untidy coal hair of her now-best-friend-still-tormenter she slows her pace to let him catch up.  
**

** "Why Lily Flower, I'm surprised you let me catch up with you."James links his arm through hers.  
**

** "You're company, as tormenting as it it, drowns out the rumors that fly around the school."  
**

** "So you only want me to drown out the noise? I'm hurt Lily Flower."  
**

** "Not as much as you will be if you keep calling me that.Lyon."She nods to the Fat Lady as the portrait swings open.After climbing inside with James still on her tail, she plops herself down in one of the more comfortable armchairs next to the the fire place.**

** Feeling eyes upon her and hearing the whispers of the two first years that where just feets away from her and James  
**

** "I heard they've been on and off since they started Hogwarts."One of them giggle and points to where James and Lily are seated.  
**

** "Really. I'd heard that James had been trying for her and she always said no. How could she turn down a hunk like that? I wouldn't mind a go. Rumor has it that he's a free man."The other one eyes James apperactantly.Lily felt a flash of what only could be jeaslousy as the girl looked at James.  
**

** "Yeah but when he does get snatched up it never last too long. Never more then a few weeks but never less then a day."The other girl sigh dreamly.  
**

** "I bet if she agreed to go out with him they stay together. It obvious that he loves her. And she has to love him. " A third girl offers the two.****  
**

** Lily thinks about what the two and how jealous she was when the girl eyed her James.'**_**He's not even mine. When did I start to think of him as mine?' **_**"James is your offer still good?"**

** "What offer, Lily?"  
**

** "The one you have been saying since I meant you that fateful day six years ago."  
**

** "Yes."  
**

**"I accept. Let's really give them something to talk about."Lily throws a dirty look to the three girls and sits down on James's lap. James look shocked but goes with it wrapping his arm around her waist as Lily lowers her head to kiss her.**


	8. Starlight HGHP friendship

**Star Light**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own any Harry Potter characters/ object mention in this story.**

**A/N: This story is to the song Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day. Friendship fic. **

**'bold italics':thoughts**

**bold: story**

**"bold": spekaing**

**Harry sits outside the Burrow looking at the dog star, listening to the the music, and laughter coming from inside. It was comforting to hear such light-heartedness in these dark times. Summer had just started but he felt as if it was winter. He was lost in thoughts about how he was going to find and destroy the other four other Horcruxes and then Voldemort. More then ever he was glad but worried because he had his friends Their innocence was gone the day the visited the Department of Mysteries. Ron and Hermoine are the best friends he could as for. They were his family. **

**Hermoine had seen Harry sneak out the back door quietly. She had left him to his own thoughts for a while before slipping outside herself. She watch as him from the porch as he stared intently at the dog star, Sirius. She quietly padded towards him. **

**"Harry?"She rest her small hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing out here?You shouldn't be out here by yourself."  
**

**"Just thinking.You?"  
**

**"A breathe of fresh air. Care to share your thoughts with the class?"She removes her hand and sits next to him. **

**"Not really. "**

**"Thinking about the past and what might happen aren't you?"**

**"How do you and Ginny do that?"**

**"It's plain as day on your face. Harry you shouldn't think of them tonight."**

**"I can't help it. Just knowing its out there. I just want to go to sleep and wake up when this war is over with. But I know I can't."**

**"Thinking about it will only make it worse.I know that prophecy is weighing on your mind."**

**"It just keeps haunting me.It seems every time I stop and think, sleep, close my eyes I see us back in the in the Department of Mysteries, fighting for our lives, the memories that Dumbledore and I saw, every bad thing that has happened in the past two years." **

**"And the good? Do you see that? Think about it. For every bad thing that has happened, at least two good have happened. Look at this wedding for example. Yes Dumbledore's death came before it but as a result you have a life along with the rest of us and Fleur and Bill got married. A new life was started for them. One bad thing, two good. Instead of thinking about the bad, think about the good.It may be harder to find but it's there hidden amongst the bad. "**

**"When did you get so wise, 'Moine?"Harry looks over at Hermoine.She smiles gently at him.**

**"My mum told me thats its no use dwelling on the past after something bad happened to me when I was younger."**

**"You and her are right.It's no use dwelling on the bad things and what ifs. Come on.Let's get back in before the others start to worry we've been attacked or something."He stands up, brushing off his bottom, offers her his hand. She smiles and takes it. **

**"Race you back to the house."She releases his hand and take off at a run.**

**"No fair, you got a head start." Her laughter trails behind her as they race back up to the Burrow leaving Sirius shining brightly as if it knows that everything will be fine. **

**A/N: This was going to be a GWHP fic but I needed Hermoine more. The star Sirius is actually part of a binary system. It is in Canis Major. Sirius A is the brightest start that can be seen at night and can be visible during the day. Of course it has to be clear and the sun sinking for it to be visible as it passes over.Siruis A can be seen almost inhabited region on the Earth's surface. Sirius B is nicknamed "the Pup". Just some astromy for ya. I found it intresting. Who knows? You learn something knew every day.Tell me what you think.**


End file.
